


Housefic Drabble:  Kosher For Passover

by Nightdog_Barks



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Jewish Holidays, Passover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-28
Updated: 2006-06-28
Packaged: 2017-10-18 03:46:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/184626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightdog_Barks/pseuds/Nightdog_Barks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My very first drabble.  Heh.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Housefic Drabble:  Kosher For Passover

**Author's Note:**

> My very first drabble. Heh.

  
**STATUS:** xposted to [](http://www.livejournal.com/users/house_wilson/profile)[**house_wilson**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/house_wilson/) , [](http://www.livejournal.com/users/house100/profile)[**house100**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/house100/)  
 **PAIRING:** House/Wilson  
 **RATED:** PG  
 **WARNINGS:** None  
 **DISCLAIMER:** Don't own 'em. Never will.  
 **AUTHOR NOTES:** My very first drabble. Heh.  
 **BETA:** Silverjackal.

  
 **Kosher For Passover**

At his parents' house, Wilson touches two fingers to the _mezuzah_ tacked to the doorpost, then gently kisses the same fingertips.

House watches, saying nothing.

"When we were children David used to tell other kids in the neighborhood -- the same little bastards who called us kikes -- the _mezuzah_ contained a secret scroll with the names of Christian babies we were planning to kill for their blood. For Passover matzoh."

"Sounds like something I'd say."

"Yeah, if you were part of the International Zionist Conspiracy."

"How do you know I'm not?"

"Trust me, you don't _look_ Jewish."

"Why do you think they call it a conspiracy?"

  
~fin


End file.
